The Pack!
by Death-Wolf-101
Summary: OC's name: Kurayami. OC's gender: female. OC's personality: mean, tough, and not someone you want to mess with. A DeidaraxOC. When the female alpha of a 'wolf pack' and her little sister find the akatsuki as kittens what will happen?  Not good at romance
1. Pakku no's leader

Yo! My name is Kurayami. But a lot of people call me Alpha. The reason? 'Cause I'm the leader of a street gang. I named it myself. It's name? Pakku no. Translated to English it means the pack. Anyway we work like an actual wolf pack. There are the two Alphas (in this case Alpha) on top, then ya got the Beda, then there's subordinates', followed by yearlings then the pups' (newbies) and lastly the omega.

That's a lot to remember but we'll come back to that later… DAMN IT! I'm rambling aren't I? "Okay, listen up! We are getting together tonight for a moon light 'howl'" I told all of Pakku no.

They cheered because most of them love karaoke night.

One thing I forgot to menchin, we have a canine thing. We let wolves, dogs, and cioties, rome free throughout our den (hideout/warehouse).

(Akatsuki POV)

"UGH… where are we?" One of the Akatsuki kittens asked.

"We seem to be in a box…" Another said.

"Thanks Captain (Fucking) Point Out The Obvious A Lot (Un)!" They all said at once.

(Kurayami POV)

I was walking around the market place with my girls so they could pick out some new kimonos for karaoke night.

"Hey alpha?"

"Hmmm?"

"Are you going to pick out a new kimono too?"

"Na, to girly. Ya don't get to be Alpha without being a bad-ass, ya know, Beda."

"Why did you come with us then'?"

"Someone hastta look after you, ya know."

"…"

"…"

"…"

The three of them stared at me with blank excretions.

(Tsuki POV)

Hi, I'm Tsuki. I'm kurayami's little 'Runt'. I'm looking forward to the moon lit 'howl' and right now I'm on my way back to Pakku no's den.

On my way I spot something…a cardboard box…with sounds and movement coming from it.

I decided to look inside and I see 10 cute little kittens.

"Oh my goodness, look at you. Your all so cute! I know Alphas week spot for cute things! She'll hafta let me keep you!" I cooed to the kittens.

I lifted the box and started back to the den.

(Kurayami POV)

I was already back with the girls and now we waited on Tsuki to get back.

"Let's start. She'll do hers near the end." I sighed (I always started it off).

"We thought you'd never arrive, Runt!" I said when she walked in. And with that I started…

"Don't know, don't know if I can do this on my own* Why do you have to leave me* It seems I'm losing something deep inside of me* hold on, onto me* Now I see, now I see*

Everybody hurts some days* It's ok to be afraid* Everybody hurts, everybody screams,* Everybody feels this way* And it's ok…la la la la la…it's ok*

It feels like nothing really matters anymore* When you're gone, I can't breathe* And I know you never meant to make me feel this way* This can't be happening* Now I see, now I see*

Everybody hurts some days* It's ok to be afraid* Everybody hurts, everybody screams,* Everybody feels this way* And it's ok…la la la la la…it's ok* La la la la*

So many questions, so much on my mind* So many answers I can't find* Wish I could turn back the time* I wonder why…*

Everybody hurts some days*Everybody hurts some days*It's ok to be afraid* Everybody hurts, everybody screams* Everybody feels this way* And it's ok…la la la la la…it's ok*

Everybody hurts some days* Yeah we all feel pain* Everybody feels this way* But it'll be ok* Can't somebody take me away to a better place* Everybody feels this way* It's ok…"

As soon as I finished the song 'Everybody Hurts' by Avril Lavigne everyone was clapping and cheering 'cause I sang it perfectly.

The runt dragged me to the entrance of the den. "What do you want runt!" I asked mad because she did that without warning.

"Alpha, lookie what I found!" Tsuki said excitedly opening a worn out cardboard box.

I peered inside to look and saw ten kittens staring at me.

"Alpha, Alpha? Please can I keep them?" She begged.

"No."

"Aw, why not? Look at them! They're too cute to leave out in the cold!" She wind and did her irresistibly cute face.

"Because this is a pack not a pride, we do _not_ welcome in cats." I said plainly.

"Please, please, please?"

"Ugh… fine! But keep them away from the dogs."

"YES! Can you help me get them out of the box?"

We started to unload them from the box. The first one I picked up I instantly fell in love with him. He was yellow with fur covering his left eye. His visible eye were a deep blue. He also had a little red hair band around his tail. He was adorable.

I set him as far away down from me as I dared not letting him escape. When I walked back to the box I felt something furry rubbing up agents my leg.

"Awww, look he likes you!"

I picked him up and placed him on my shoulder so he could peer into the box that once held him as well.

By the time we finished we had a few new scratches from a silvery white cat.

"You have to think of names for them all…"

"You can have half of them, because I know you love cute things! Let's see you can have the one on your shoulder, the bluish gray female, the black one, the red one and that orange one to." Said the runt.

"Ok," I took my little friend off my shoulder and held him out. "You can be Bloodspill, I just love that name, don't you?" I asked putting him back on my shoulder.

"Ow! BASTERED JUST SCRATCHED MY LEG!" I made a move to kick the silvery white kitten, but he jumped out of the way.

"The red one can be Swiftkill!" I said rubbing the spot where the stupid cat scratched, he had drawn a little blood.

All the kittens seamed to grown at the name I gave Swiftkill

"Remember from BBA (Blackblood Alliance) Bloodspill and Swiftkill are sisters, but these two are boys, so they can be the Blackblood Alliance brothers" I declared

"One problem, Bloodspill is a bright red, black sliced back spiky fur on her head, her legs are black, 'so is the tip of her tail, she has gold eyes, three black marks on each side of her face, never smiles, wares a rope around her neck, and her underside is peach. And Swiftkill I can't remember, but I know she was a beep red with, was it yellow or green marks on her face?" She pointed out.

"It was light green." I said plainly.

(Akatsuki POV)

"Hey Deidara, oops I mean Bloodspill, who's your new girl friend?" Kisame teased.

"Oh, shut up, yeah! It's not like she's going to you anytime soon, fish face, hmm!" He snapped back.

"This is so not fucking fair! Why does Deidara, get to be fucking Bloodspill! That should be my name! Or fucking swiftkill!" I'll give you three guesses as to who that was… If you guessed Hidan, then… DING, DING, DING, DING!

"Does sanpie like older-girl-chan?" Tobi asked.

"Shut it Tobi hmm. Leader, when we change back to humans, which of these two are we going to ask for information, un?" Deidara asked the leader of the kitten Akatsuki.

"We will ask the one they call 'Leader' because this seems to be another organisation." Their leader said emotionless.

"When we're fuckin' finished questioning these mother fuckers, can I sacrifice them to jashin-sama?" Hidan asked.

"We will see which ones are the strongest and the weakest are who you can have for your precious god, Hidan." Pein said once again to in the same emotionless voice.

_1 day__ later..._(Kurayami POV)

Bloodspill liked to follow me a lot.

I was thinking of getting lessons to speak cat so I could carry on conversations with them. Nighturn (the black one) was always sitting with Sharkbate (Tsuki's name not mine.) and it was creeping me out. Moonrise always sat with Riptide (Moonrise is the female (she was over joyed when I named her that) Riptide is the male. (I was going to name him saber but stuck with the wolves of BBA.)) Swiftkill was always close by. (I think to keep an eye on Bloodspill.)

Reaper ( the silvery white one) was always fighting with Stitch ( the one that looked like a mummy.) until Riptide meowed and then they'd stop for all of 5 seconds, then were at it again.

Lollypop really seemed to like three persons in this room. Me, Bloodspill, and the runt. Oreo was always admiring the plants around the den.

It was that kind of day were things went very slow so I went up the crates and over to my hidden stash of my favourite anime/mange: Naruto.

I wasn't really reading it, I was flipping through it to my fav group of persons: The Akatsuki. I loved everything about The Akatsuki, I loved how they went after jinjorikies, I loved how they never show you their base, and I thought they were really cool, like me. Oh, what I'd give to be an Akatsuki member!

It got a little crowded because the kittens were easdroping on my fan-girl world. Now I'm not gay or anything like that but I don't like girl stuff at all! I always proffered the boys section of the store.

Anywho I went to my labtop and typed in Andkon Games and started to play my favourite kind of game: Reincarnation.

"Oh, how I love killing stuff online!" I sighed out.

Imeadeitly after I said that, Reaper, Bloodspill, Swiftkill, Riptide, Moonrise, Oreo, Stitch, Nighturn, and Sharkbate all crowded once again. Lollypop went straight to his hiding spot in-between the crates. I think he thought I was going to kill him. I laughed at that.

After 3 hour of playing Reincarnation I got board and turned it off.

"Show me how to lie, you're gettin' better every time.-" I opened my cell. The kittens all ran all fast as they could as soon as they heard my cell play 'You're Going To Go Far Kid' I forgot what band that was by.

"Yellow, this is Alpha Kurayami, leader of Pakku no … Who's this? … Oh, well, how may I be of servos? … You have got to be kidding … NO, THIS IS NOT A BABY SITTING SURVOUS! WHAT KIND OF BABY SITTING SURVOS IS NAMED THE PACK? … Well, ya thought wrong! AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL BACK!" As soon as I hung up the pack irrupted in laughter and I had to emit it was pretty funny.

"Stupid lady, dambed toddler, dumb last minute call for a baby sitter!" I growled to myself, not caring who heard.

(Akatsuki POV)

The girl Deidara followed around, took a small device out of her pocket and started talking. The Akatsuki was listening in on what the girl said.

"Yellow, this is Alpha Kurayami, leader of Pakku no… Who's this?… Oh, well, how may I be of servos? … You have got to be kidding me… NO, THIS IS NOT A BABY SITTING SURVOUS! WHAT KIND OF BABY SITTING SURVOS IS NAMED THE PACK?… Well, ya thought wrong! AND DON'T YOU EVER CALL BACK!" And as soon as the girl closed the device…

"Man, HAHAHA, that was fun-HAHA, fuckin' funny!" Hidan managed to laugh out from his spot rolling on the floor from laughing.

Yes, but at least we now, know who their leader is." Leader pointed out.


	2. Here we go with Akatsuki

Kurayami POV

"AH, GROSE! THEY SMELL LIKE SHIT!" I yelled having got a whiff of Bloodspill, on my shoulder.

He looked confused. I held him out and sniffed again. "PLECH, kheh! Yep it's definitely them! TSUKI! HELP ME WASH THE CATS!" I yelled scrunching up my nose in disgust.

"WHY!" Her voice came as a wine from behind a few crates. In the background I could her Mario music.

"Akumu, get thy ass over here! Tsuki won't help me, so you will!" I yelled to Beta.

"Ok Alpha, I'm coming!" She yelled back.

We walked to the forest behind the den. There's a hidden lake there in the middle of a clearing.

When we arrived, Reaper was squirming and scratching. A sharp hiss from Riptide got him to stop. We knelt down by the lake side and got to work. But what I didn't expect, as soon as I submerged Bloodspill's paws…

_POOF!..._

Deidara of the Akatsuki sat there, Akatsuki cloak and everything. I bet I looked like an idiot with my mouth open wide. I could not believe my eyes! MY PRETIOUS BLOODSPILL WAS AN AKATSUKI MEMBER!

"Oh. My. God." Was all that came out of my mouth. Reaper hissed.

"Heh… Hidan just corrected you to say 'oh my lord, Jashin.'" Deidara said.

I punched Hidan in the stomach, sending him flying into the water. "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR!" He yelled as soon as he was back to normal.

Riptide meowed and pawed my hand. I scratched his ears and submerged him.

"Well… I take it you got my message, saying I was to go next?" Pein asked and I nodded.

I picked up who I thought was Konan, Itachi, and Sasori. I dunked them in and was rewarded with a poof and three ninja, who were indeed Konan, Itachi, and Sasori.

Konan wrapped me in a hug and said, "you are surtanly a strange one." I didn't except her hug. In fact Beta tensed up as soon as she did.

I ducked out of her hug.

"Sorry, but being 'Alpha' and all, tis forbidden to lay a hand on me unless you are to challenge." I said. She gave a hurt look but nodded.

"What do you mean by 'challenge'?" Pein asked.

"Well, tis quite simple… I am the leader of Pakku no, and we work as an actual wolf pack… Challenges in the pack are based on ranking. Say a subordinate didn't like his or her Alpha… he or she would challenge _them_ to a fight-" "please, tell me what you meant by 'them'?" Pein interrupted once again making Beta tense.

"Well, in a wolf pack you have _two_ Alphas instead of one… they are also what is known as 'the breeding pair'. There is a male and female alpha. Now as I was saying… he or she challenges one or the other to a fight -sometimes to the death- and whoever wins is Alpha." I finished.

"Oh and by the by, interrupting the Alpha is punishable by whiplash." I stated urrning what looked like a mixture of shock and amusement cross his face.

We finished turning the others back and started back. "WAIT!" I said halting the group.

I need to go back first and get Tsuki so she won't faint and/or accuse you of being cosplayers who stole our cats." I said. Nods of agreement were found with a few of them.

'Do they actually consider me a superior?' I thought.

"Beta, make sure none of the run off." I ordered and left before she could argue.

I returned with Tsuki minutes later to find Akumu tied to a tree with Hidan guarding her.

'where'd they get the rope?' Was all I thought.

I stared with a blank excretion as I circled with Pein. "Why, prey tell is the next alpha tied to a tree?" I said in irritation.

The Akatsuki and Tsuki formed a circle around us, as a challenge began to spring forth. "I have ordered them to keep precautionary meters, as this is not our world." He stated.

"Good point, but not a good enough ancer." I growled getting on all fours.

I rolled my neck cracking it a bit. A split second and I pinned Pein to the ground. A few gasps were herd.

Another split second I grabbed his neck and pinned him face first in a tree. Pressing my left hand to his head, I used my right to grab his wrist and pull it up behind his back.

"How do you like your first taste of defeat? Not to menchin by a girl." I said teasingly and playfully.

A few snickers here and there, I released him.

It wasn't three seconds when he grabbed me by my black 'Music Makes Me High' shirt and through me in the lake.

"WTFH, WAS THAT FOR!" I yelled.

The leader of the Akatsuki only chuckled.

"I will not be made a fool in front of my siblings!" I growled. I swam to shore were an out stretched hand with a mouth waited for me. I took it knowing he wouldn't try anything like what his leader pulled.

"Thank you, Deidara." I said with a light nod of my head, a kind jester of friendship in Pakku no.

"No prob," he said mimicking my actions with his signature smirk.

"No doubt these next few weeks to come will be interesting wall you try to foggier out a jutsu to get you home." I stated.

Everyone mumbled or nodded in agreement.


	3. secret cave

Kurayami POV

I rushed toward Pein. Sasori and Itachi held me back from killing him. I was fuming and I knew they could tell. I was not about to let him win this battle, and I definitely wasn't about to let him win this war!

By the time I calmed down Sasori and Itachi where existed.

'_Tomorrow! Tomorrow I'll get my revenge!' _I thought deviously. It was dark out now and I knew everyone was wondering where in Hell's name we were.

Akatsuki POV

"You sensed it to; didn't you? That girl, Alpha-sama." Sasori asked Itachi as they walked side by side following the three girls.

"Yes. I did. She has very strong chakra coming from her. I wonder what her chakra nature is?" Itachi (surprise, surprise) answered.

"What are you two mutes talking about back there?" Kurayami yelled back to the weasel and puppet.

'_Incredible! Evan if we are ninja we cannot hear that great a distance!'_ Both Sasori and Itachi thought.

"Leader-sama, we need to talk about _her_." Sasori stated in a harsh and extremely low whisper. "I already know. I sensed it when I grabbed the back of her shirt. And I'm sure Deidara sensed it when he helped her out of that lake." He said equally as low.

Kurayami POV

I knew that they were talking about me but kept my mouth shut.

When we arrived at the den I gave the sleeping arraignments: Deidara and Sasori where to sleep in the south west corner of the building. Itachi and Kisame in the north west corner of the building. Pein and Konan where to sleep on the create directly under mine. Tobi and Zetsu where to pick a tree to sleep in 'cause we do not want Zetsu to eat anybody now do we?

Hidan was to sleep in the south east corner and Kakuzu the north.

I faked being asleep until I was absolutely sure everyone else was sleeping. Carefully I got down off my create and got out a riser.

_The next morning…_

"Leader-sama, why is one of your eyebrows shaved off?" Sasori asked trying hard not to burst out laughing by how ridiculous his leader looked like everyone else.

"WHAT?" Pein yelled and ran to the lake.

We all followed to see his reaction.

As soon as he looked in the clear blue liquid he absolutely lost it.

"Heh, don't mess with the Wolf Queen around Halloween!" I chimed.

Tsuki and Akumu took three steps back. By then I had an evil glint in my eyes. The Akatsuki looked frightened and started moving away from Pein and I.

I got in a 'running' stance and took off toward Pein. Pein barely got away. Everyone except for Pein, Sasori, Itachi, and Deidara looked surprised. The moment I took my eyes off Pein I found myself 6 inches deep in a tree.

"Oooow!" I howled in the sudden pain that struck me on impact.

I launched myself out of the tree and in about five seconds found myself face to face with Pein(about 10 cm from his face). He looked impressed, very impressed.

I launched a fist in his gut and it was his turn to howl in pain. I planted a few more punches and kicks and sent him flying accrues the lake.

"Ah, it's like I said before, Beta. Ya don't get to become Alpha without being a bad-ass." I chuckled to myself and walked around the lake to help Pein up.

Random time skip

.

.

.

"Beta, I'm going for a swim! Watch the pups, make sure they don't get into trouble!" I called out.

"No you aren't! It's the middle of October!" She called back.

"Who's Alpha? I am, that's who! Now do as your told! I'll be back in half an hour!" I yelled back to her.

I started walking to the pool house we built a couple years back. I knew the Akatsuki were following me(perverts). I already knew why Kisame was following me. But the other? That was beyond even me.

As soon as we reached the pool house I said "you can come out now. I know you're there."

"How did Alpha-sama know Akatsuki was following her" Tobi asked in his childish voice.

"Because Alpha-sama heard Akatsuki snap twigs" I imitated (and failed miserably) Tobi's voice.

Konan and I walked into the girls change room as did the guys on the boys side.

I tied my waste length blood red and deep black hair in a pony tail. My hair was black down to the end, then it looked like blood spattered on it but didn't turn brown like dried blood because the red was dyed on instead of actual blood that never washed out.

There were two changing stalls side by side in the small change room. I walked into the stall on the right as Konan the left.

I changed into my blood red with black flowers bathing soot. We walked out of the stalls. Apparently Akumu had leaned the Akatsuki some bathing soot's of our members.

She was in my Akatsuki themed bikini. "Dose that old thing fit you?" I asked Konan. She gave a curt nod.

We walked to the dock where the boys' were waiting they seemed to be stunned. They were probably thinking something like '_how can someone who's so aggressive be so cute?_' I grimaced at the thought.

I climbed up the high dive and started to jump up and down on it. On the thread bounce I jumped off. I waited to hit the water but it didn't come I opened my eyes to find the water 6 inches from my face. I looked up to see Pein holding my ankle.

"Let. Go." I said coldly. "As you wish." He said letting go.

As soon as I was well under the surfers of the water I swam down to the bottom where a small cave was. When the water shallowed I started to walk deeper into the cave.


	4. Theme songs! YAY!

Kurayami POV

I walked deeper into the cave and stopped when I heard a splash come from behind me. Slowly I turned around.

"Oh, thank Jashin! I thought I was found out for a sec, there." I sighed with relief as my demonic friend walked out of the water completely soaked.

"**What****brings****you****here****in****the****middle****of****October,****pup?**" Asked Bloodbath my 'pet'.

She was a deep black and bright blood red like my hair. Except the red blood spatter pattern was on her paws, ears, and the tip of her tail, as well as her muzzle.

_Flashback…_

"_*Yawn* where am I?" A 4 year old with deep black and blood red hair questioned to no one but the wolves around her._

"_**Do**____**not**____**be**____**frightened**____**little**____**one**__**… **__**we**____**have**____**you.**____**You**____**are**____**safe.**__" __A__kind__voice__answered__the__4__year__olds__question._

"_Who are you? Who am I? What is this place? And why am I here?" She asked._

"_**I**____**am**____**Bloodstain,**____**your**____**mother**_,(not really)___**and**____**you**____**are**____**now**____**my**____**pup,**____**in**____**my**____**care,**____**Darkness,**____**my**____**sweet**____**little**____**innocent**____**Darkness.**____**This**____**place**____**is**____**your**____**den**__**… **__**your**____**home.**____**We**____**found**____**you,**____**my**____**dear**____**Kurayami.**____**We**____**are**____**now**____**you**____**family.**__" __Bloodstain__said._

"_**Mother?**____**Who**____**will**____**look**____**after**____**her**____**when**____**her**____**training**____**is**____**done?**__" __A__red__and__black__wolf__demon__asked._

"_**Ah,**____**Bloodbath.**____**You**____**are**____**just**____**the**____**one**____**to**____**do**____**it.**____**My**____**eldest**____**daughter,**____**I**____**want**____**you**____**to**____**take**____**your**____**younger**____**sister**____**to**____**the**____**training**____**grounds**____**to**____**begin**____**training**____**in**____**the**____**ways**____**of**____**the**____**wolf**____**Imeadeitly.**____**And**____**please**____**make**____**sure**____**she**____**eats.**__" _

_End flashback…_

I smiled at my older sister, even if she gave me the stupidest nickname in history!

"I had to let mother know that the Akatsuki from the most awsomest anime ever created has come to our world." I stated smiling like an idiot.

"**I****'****ll****pass****word****to****mother.****If****they****are****waiting****up****at****the****surface****you****better****go.**" She and I nodded and parted ways once more.

I walked into the frigged water and started swimming in the direction: up.

Ten meters before I reached the surface I met up with Kisame. He seemed surprised he 'found' me so fast.

"We were worried something happened to you Alpha-sama." Konan greeted.

"Yeah, what took ya, bitch?"

"Oh, I'm just fine, thank you for your concern. Please I hope I didn't frighten you by my absence." I took a sarcastic tone at Hidan's comment.

"Oh! I almost forgot, I got an evil idea whilst I was down there."

"What kind of 'evil idea'?" Deidara asked.

"One you're not going to like… AKATSUKI THEME SONGS!" I sang/screamed.

I ran to the change rooms as fast as I could and got there sooner than expected.

I dressed in a black T-shirt and jeans. My shirt said 'Messin' with me means an early death for you!'.

The run back was complete and utter silence. I think they were scared of their theme songs.

I was riding on Itachi's back. I think it made Deidara gallous and hate Itachi's guts even more. I don't know why but it did.

When we got back to the den, we went straight to my labtop. I typed in 'The Akatsuki Theme Songs' in the search engine at the top of the screen.

When I found what I was looking for and laughed evilly. On the YouTube clip it read: Here are the theme songs I think fit in with the Akatsuki, blah, blah, blah… up first is Deidara.

As soon as the song 'Dude Looks Like A Lady' everyone except Deidara howled in laughter. Then the song cut short and it was Kisame's turn. The Jaws opening started and I could not resist the urge.

"Duuuuuuuun du, duuuuuun du, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun, dun!" I sang out and this time same scenario but with Kisame instead.

Once again the song cut short and Pein was up. "Pain, without love. Pain I can't get enough. Pain I like it rough, 'cause I rather feel pain than nothing at all. PAIN! Without love. PAIN! I can't get enough. PAIN! I like it rough, 'cause I rather feel pain than nothing at all."

The song was cut short yaddie, yaddie yadda. Itachi was up and the song getting away with murder came on.

"That is ophensive." He said plainly.

"OMJ! HE SPOKE! IT'S THE END OF THE WORLD!" I laughed/screamed out.

That got multiple laughs, but I don't think Itachi enjoyed the little joke.

Anywho Hidans came up and 'Let The Bodies Hit The Floor' came on. There was a grown (Cough, Kakuzu, cough.) when it came.


	5. Halloween bash

Kurayami POV

Pein had once again lost a fight to guess who?... if you guessed myself, you guessed correctly.

"How is that even possible?" Pein yelled in frustration.

"Oh, cheer up. The Halloween bash is in 90 hours." Akumu stated.

"WOOHOO!" I yelled. "Oh, I've got a surprise for everyone this Halloween 'cause we have some special guest's this year" I said gesturing to the Akatsuki.

"Tobi loves surprises!" Guess who?

"One more thing, this year's theme is Goth. We also have to find costumes for them." I said. "I need to prepare the de- er… surprise." I said walking away.

Pein POV

Something didn't seem right about her to me. I was going to half to wait for this 'Halloween Bash' thingy 'cause I think she's going to reveal the truth of her strange behavior.

"Zetsu, I want you to follow her. See what she's up to." I said to the plant man.

Now I was really curious of what she was going to say but stopped herself and said 'surprise' instead.

" 'Kay, guys we're about to go shopping for your costumes now. Uh, where's Zetsu?"

89 hours later(Akumu POV)…

"Uhg… where is she? The party starts in an hour!"

I looked and saw her flying toward us-! Wait a minute! Flying?

A giant wolf with black dragon wings landed in front of us. Alpha slipped off its' back making it side step to keep steady.

She walked toward us with a wide smile. I could tell something was up with her.

"Hey-O! You guys remember the surprise I told you about? Well, HERE IT ISH!" She exclaimed happily.

"And, what 'ISH' this?" I said in a cold tone.

She mumbled something to low for anyone to hear even with super ninja hearing.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you." I said.

"Myfamily!" She said so fast I didn't catch it.

"What?"

"MY. FAMILY!" She said very slowly.

"How are they your family?"

"I came from… a different place. One that can't be reached by any form of transportation here on earth… I am from the Demon/Naruto realm, so that's why Pein FAILED to beat me… I kept this a secret from you `cause I was not sure you would still see me as the leader of this pack… Your pack, I don't have a place here, nor do I have a reason to stay and pull you into someting much bigger."

I could now see tears streaming down her face.

"If you are going back, I think it would be a good idea if I asked you to take the Akatsuki with you." Pein deemed.


End file.
